This invention relates to underwater signaling devices used by scuba divers, snorkelers, and other water-sports enthusiasts to obtain the attention of others underwater. SCUBA is an acronym referring to divers using a Self-Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus.
Prior Art Underwater Signaling Devices in General
Underwater signaling devices have been used in scuba diving for years. Some underwater signaling devices use air from the scuba tank which produces an audible low-frequency horn-like sound. Others are designed to bang against the outside of the scuba tank which produces an audible low-frequency clanking-type sound. Other hand activated devices produce an audible low-frequency single click type sound.                A key need: simple, inexpensive signaling devices tailored for audible communication.        
To understand this, it must first be understood that sensory limitations, specifically visual and auditory limitations, make the scuba diving experience a somewhat isolating one. For example, because of the visual limitations inherent in scuba diving, divers typically cannot gain the attention of their diving buddy, despite the fact that they are in close proximity to one another.
In addition, auditory limitations, specifically the inability of other divers to hear the human voice, even when a diver is screaming or yelling underwater just a few feet away, force divers to rely almost entirely upon their limited sense of sight, specifically line-of-sight, to attract the attention of their dive buddy, and this is a serious limitation even in good visibility situations.
Furthermore, the limitations of existing devices due to the fact that their function is dependent upon diving equipment (i.e. scuba tank, buoyancy compensation device (BCD) and regulator) makes them useless to all water-sports enthusiasts except scuba divers. This integration requirement introduces the potential for equipment failure and damage, as well as (in the case of pneumatic devices) the accelerated depletion of a diver's air supply, his/her most essential survival necessity.
It is to these underwater communication needs, and other circumstances in which the attention of others is desired, that the instant invention is directed.